


卖花

by Riversparks



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 扑通扑通花少年, 温暖的弦
Genre: M/M, 冰瀚衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riversparks/pseuds/Riversparks
Summary: 高访和花花祝诸位情人节快乐





	卖花

提前两三天，小花的包子店就贴出了通知，情人节那天店里不卖包子，卖小花卷。  
开店不是一天两天了，店里还是只有小花一个人在忙活，沾了香气的面团反反复复揉出光面，随意分成大小适中的剂子，巧手三两下就捏出一个比寻常家里做的精致多了的小花卷，出炉一锅香气扑鼻。小花忙完早餐这一拨儿客人，就把前铺后厨都收拾了，安安稳稳的坐着一边看小说一边等手机上点餐的通知闪起来。  
小花的店开在CBD区靠里的一座公司大楼底商，除去早餐和午餐两拨儿客人比较多，其他时段几乎没什么人往店里来，但却有源源不断的手机订餐请他帮忙送到公司楼上去。小说看到精彩的地方，手机上面的通知栏一闪，小花就匆匆忙忙放下小说，拎着打包的餐点关好店门，拐弯往大楼正门走。  
浅宇的前台对小花都很熟悉，打了个招呼就让他上楼了。小花熟门熟路上了六楼找到人力部的门口，屋里的小姑娘们一扭头透过玻璃看他在外面，纷纷招手喊他进来。  
“蓓姐，青姐，”小花把手里东西放桌子上边笑着喊人，“今天没做包子，只有小花卷。”  
蓓蓓从兜里拿了一个就开吃，对小花的手艺赞不绝口，边吃边闲聊：“钱还是微信转给你。今天过节，店里也不放假？”  
小花乖乖摇头，“不放的。反正我在家里待着也没事做，不如出门干活，弄点花卷也算应景。”  
阿青也问他，“花卷弄的这么漂亮，是不是做法挺麻烦的，累不累呀？”  
“没有，”小花又摇摇头，“比包子省事儿多了，这也不用和馅。”  
“小花吃没吃早饭啊，得好好吃饭！”  
小花又点点头说已经吃过了。  
办公室的小姑娘们完成了日常对小花的嘘寒问暖，又热热闹闹的让他坐着喝了茶水才走，出门的时候还给小花兜里揣了酸奶。  
CBD里午休的时间总比早上充裕些，店里客人一般都是其他写字楼的员工们，今天客人尤其多，都想尝尝情人节限定的花卷点心。好在小花师傅勤勤恳恳的做好了准备工作，香甜的花卷冒着热气一屉一屉的出炉，及时暖着冬日里的一双双手，虽然忙碌但一时间也不至于手忙脚乱。期间有几位熟客接过花卷时还一句“情人节快乐”，小花也都一一笑着应了。  
下午的时候小花又往楼里送了两三趟下午茶，从人力部收的酸奶顺手送了财务部的姐姐们，从财务部拿的糖又留给了秘书部，走的时候兜里是秘书部姑娘们塞进去的小饼干。  
情人节当日没人有心思加班，晚上六点一到，整个公司大楼的人鱼贯而出，有认识的人经过小花店门口跟他打声招呼就走了，没人在店里停留。小花慢吞吞的将店里都收拾了，也盘算着待会儿就闭店下班，收拾到尾声了，手机却又闪了起来，让送点心到楼上去。  
小花一看手机就眼睛弯弯的笑了，拿着准备好的点心兴冲冲的上了大楼的顶层。

冲着门口准备下班的秘书点了点头，小花推开浅宇顶层办公室的门，看着桌前抬起头的男人，脸上挂着压不住的笑。  
浅宇业务部的首席负责人，高访。  
高访在办公桌前也笑意盈盈的温柔看着他。“过来啊，”高访往椅子上靠了靠，握紧了手里的花，成功赶在小男朋友高高兴兴的跑来拥抱自己之前先把一大束玫瑰塞到他怀里，“情人节快乐，花花。”  
小花忙着看怀里的玫瑰，又着急想亲亲高访，一时间乐得不行，连高访问他话也没听清。高访只得先把花接过来，使劲亲亲小朋友的脸，又亲了个嘴，才再一次问他，“你给我准备的情人节花儿呢，宝贝儿？”  
“这呢！”小花把盒子举起来给高访看，“你的情人节花——呃——情人节花卷。”和白天店里卖出去的那些白面的不同，盒子里的花卷在揉面的时候被小花加了果汁添了些颜色，仔仔细细捏出花朵形状，用点心纸包好放在盒子里，周围还放了小小的花瓣点缀，最寻常的花卷被小花包装成了一盒精致的贵点心。高访被这个可爱礼物逗乐了，甚至也傻乎乎的笑出了声儿。  
“谢谢花老板，你就是我的情人节‘小花’，”他把小花拉到桌前靠坐着，自己坐在椅子上长腿一夹，把小花锁在办公桌和身体之间。小花乖顺的在桌上靠稳，把手搭在高访肩膀上，就着这个半拥抱的姿势给高访讲今天生意有多好，有多少客人夸他，又从浅宇的员工姐姐们手里收了多少零食。  
高访听着听着就笑他：“平日里宠你也就算了，今日倘若他们知道自己原本的情人节假期让你弄没了，看他们以后还给不给你塞零食。”  
今年情人节是个周四，又在春节假期的后两天，小花春节回老家过年了，跟高访这两天刚小别重逢，弄得高访根本就没心思在情人节还来公司。本来高访想好了情人节放个假带小花出去玩，都做好了被管惕他们笑话的心理准备，没成想小花反而非让他老老实实上班。  
“恩…”小花给高访顺了顺要垂下的鬓发，“那总不能为了两个人玩耽误了正事儿。我觉得在家里过节真挺好的，我刚从老家回来，也不想出去哪玩，我还没在咱们家里待几天呢。”  
耳里听着小花说“咱们家”，抬头看着小花低着头用带笑意的眼睛亮晶晶的看他，看得高访心中动情的不得了，把小花拉下来轻轻柔柔的亲他。高访含住小花温润的下唇柔情蜜意的吮吻了一阵，正欲用舌叩开爱人的齿关，却感受到小花先他一步伸出舌尖稍带用力的描摹他上唇的弧度。小花的嘴唇又厚又软，上唇还有唇珠，高访总爱一遍遍包裹吮吸那唇珠，只觉得像奶糖糖球一样甜的不行。高访的嘴唇则正相反，是薄薄的标准猫唇，小花沉迷他唇边的猫弧，无论描画多少遍都觉得新奇。两人一亲吻都各自觉得捡着了大便宜，不多时就沉醉下来舌尖相互逗弄，唇舌紧密交缠。  
吻过之后，高访又抱了小花一会儿，等小花面上红润稍微淡下去一些，才问他，“我饿了，咱回家吧？”  
高访是真的饿了，盒里的花卷也没顾上吃，他自从那次重病手术之后胃一直要养着，饿一点都觉得难受。可怜小花的脑子还晕乎乎的沉浸在刚才亲昵的吻里转不过弯，只傻乎乎的看着高访答话：“回家吃我？”  
这样的傻小花可爱的不得了，高访搂紧了他，把脸埋在爱人柔软温暖的胸前盒盒盒了笑了半天，才说：“先吃你做的饭吧。然后再吃你。”

俩人亲亲热热的回到家里准备吃饭，到家晚了来不及炒菜就趁着天冷正好吃涮锅。  
小花惦记着高访胃不好，路上就把点心喂了他垫着，吃火锅也不预备辣的，端出来一锅菌菇猪肚鸡汤做底涮菜吃。一顿饭吃下来吃的热火朝天，小花衣服穿厚了，在寒冬腊月里冒了一脑门儿的汗。高访拿纸给他擦擦干净又感慨：“你说这算过的什么节呢？人家过情人节都在高档的西餐厅里吃烛光晚餐追求浪漫，咱俩挤在家里汗流浃背的涮火锅。这追求的什么？”   
小花手上利索的剥虾，想也没想就说：“追求安安稳稳的过日子呗。还有什么比安稳过日子更好的？”  
花大厨亲手给高老板剥的虾，高老板筷子上夹着珍贵的毛肚不敢撒手，张张嘴就着小花的手把虾叼进嘴里，三两口嚼了吞了：“你说得对，我就想跟你过日子。”  
小花听完扭脸撇了一眼高访也没接话，手上的活儿没停，耳朵却悄悄红了，嘴角也往上飘。  
一顿涮锅吃完俩人都撑得不行，倚在沙发上又说了会儿话，小花就起来要把摆了一矮几的碗盘刷了，打发高访先去洗澡。高访跟着站起来伸个懒腰，笑嘻嘻的去了。

等到小花也洗完出来，高访正坐床上看笔记本电脑，浅宇的工作就算24小时不休息也做不完，高访之前就是这么熬病的，从鬼门关走一遭回来也还是放不下这些事情。然而一见小男朋友慵懒的出来，高老板就立马停了手里的活儿，把电脑一关扔到床头柜上去了。小花的头发擦到了半干，还有些湿漉漉的贴在脑门上，浑身上下就一块浴巾在腰间围着显出了腰有多细，腰间人鱼线往里漂亮的六块腹肌分布均匀，再往上是饱满柔软的胸肌，细腻皮肉沾着水汽看上去更加湿润。高访眼都不眨的盯着小花从浴室往床上来，两条长腿一跨就坐在自己身上，手伸过来松松搂着自己脖子，然后把脑袋也埋到自己肩颈间。  
像个撒娇的奶狗。  
高访怕他这个姿势坐久了压得筋疼，把一条腿曲起来撑在小花腰背后面，给他一点支撑，手上却环住爱人的背，揽住爱人的腰把他彻底扣在怀里。微微侧头吻上小花半干不干的头发，鼻间是潮湿又清新的水汽，高访享受着这不带情欲的相互依赖的温存时刻，心念一动，轻轻说了句，“真好。”  
“好什么？”小花语气带笑又声音闷闷的问他。  
高访看见小花一缕发梢间聚着水滴，凑过去把那发梢连带水珠用嘴唇抿了，想了想才开口：“想到了我之前生病的时候。”  
话音刚落就感到后脑勺发间的手指紧了紧，高访赶紧上下抚摸着小朋友的背安抚他，试图解救自己后脑勺的头发。  
小花和高访相遇的日子没有很久，没经历过高访生病住院的时候，然而只是偶尔几次听他或其他人提过那时的险境就觉得心疼的不行。小花是离家出走无依无靠的境地下被高访当作无家可归的小狗领回家的，在外面受了委屈又心思单纯的小狗来了陌生人高访的家里被好吃好喝的供着，床被都软和，还被和声细语的问话，心里觉得再没有比高访哥哥更好的人了。后来喜欢上高访也是必然的，只是高访居然也喜欢他，不只解决了身上的香气问题还帮他在浅宇楼下开了包子店。高访的朋友们对他也很和善，连浅宇的员工们都喜欢他宠着他，小花认定了高访是上天赐他的福气，到如今别无他求，只希望能和高访安安稳稳的相守一生。可每次小花想起高访生病的时候，想起他那时候自己一个人熬着就特别难过，一点也不想让高访再提起。  
小花埋在高访颈间的脑袋使劲蹭了蹭他的下巴，想让他别再说了。  
“没事，”高访安抚着小花，“都已经是过去的事儿了，你这么照顾着我，我再不会生任何病了。”  
感受到怀里僵硬的身体复又放松下来，高访揉了揉小花的头发，才接着话头说：“我那时候生病，虽然跟管惕南弦他们说了不必担心，可实际上我心里还是挺难受的。我当时首先是放不下浅宇，其次就是后悔，这些年太过投入在浅宇，很多事情想尝试都没有时间，没有用心的爱过什么人，也没什么人全心全意的爱我。”  
小花抬起头，撑起身子专注地看着高访，看得高访忍不住拉过小花的手到唇边亲了亲。  
“我表面上装着没事，心里又害怕又后悔，从来没想过我还能接着活着，还能有这么好运在街上遇上你，把你捡回家，”高访把小花的手放在自己脸边轻轻摩挲，“宝贝儿，我那时候从来没想过我未来有一日能在下班之后接上爱人一起回家，挤在一块涮火锅，在床上像这样亲亲热热的抱着。每次一想到咱俩能这么过一辈子，我不能更满足了。我原先觉得是老天垂怜我，后来我想，明明是你垂怜我。”  
小花没想到高访会说出这样一番话来，一时间眼圈都红了，心里软的不行，只能又低头亲他，用自己的有些颤抖的嘴唇磨蹭着对方那温暖的唇。高访说出这些肉麻话本来也有些不好意思，没想到小狗感动的主动献吻示好，也乐得启开齿关由着对方四处舔吻，同那探进来的舌尖纠缠。

本来正是温情的时候，然而身体越抱越紧，下身反复蹭在一起逐渐都起了反应，气氛突然就旖旎了起来。不约而同的想到情人节的所谓“正题”，两人都觉得有些好笑，抵着脑门儿一起低声笑着。  
小花又凑过去亲了一下高访，然后往下退了退蹭到高访的小腿上，俊脸正对上高老板已经半硬的下身，咬着下唇伸手隔着纯棉内裤揉了揉情人颇为精神的性器。高访不知是被激得还是期待得深吸了一口气，小花抬眼看了看他，手上动作没停反而重了些。  
那性器没一会儿就完全勃起了，在内裤里鼓出一个形状，小花手指顺着那形状捋着，用手掌轻轻揉捏着，眼看高访快要不耐烦了才把它从内裤里解放出来。  
小花一手扶着那阴茎的根部，一手从下到上捋了一边，眼里盯着铃口处因为他刚才的动作被挤出了一滴前列腺液，用手指抹了抹在晶亮的龟头上。随后抿着下唇又重复刚才的动作再挤出一滴，晶莹剔透的在铃口处要掉不掉的挂着，小花上移视线正对上高访深沉的眼神，不由得伸出舌尖滋润了一下自己的唇珠，而后保持二人视线的交汇，缓缓地舔掉了铃口上那一滴液体。高访立刻动了动喉结，伸出手抚摸着小花的头发，轻柔的将小爱人的头下压，小花从善如流的低头含住了那性器的顶端。  
嘴里立刻就充满了高访干净的味道，小花让他阴茎顶端轻柔的戳弄自己的上颚，也从上颚的瘙痒中寻摸到了一丝快感。但更多的是包裹住高访这件事本身让小花感到快乐，他尽量低头把阴茎往深含了含，好让自己的嘴被彻底塞满。把对方的性快感完全掌握在自己的手里，口交这件事同时令高访和小花两个人满足，高访自然沉醉于小花的乖顺和性器被温热包裹的生理快感，小花却觉得自己也让高访变得看起来脆弱。  
口中不断地吞吐着对方的阴茎，小花却想起来之前在办公室的对话，“这样算是我吃了他”，小花脑子里突然蹦出这句话来。两手细致揉弄着根部含不到的地方，用舌头蹭着茎身的青筋，小花在吞吐到龟头时用力的吮吸了一下。  
“嗯…”高访被这下吮吸激得脊椎一麻，敏感的龟头被湿热的口腔包裹轻吮，引得高访想将性器再深入些，再放纵点捅到对方细嫩的喉咙里去。高访将手滑下摸了摸小花的脸，令小花从口中的阴茎分出些注意力看着他，又缓慢的把阴茎往小花嘴里顶了顶。  
小花立时明白了他的意思，弯了弯眼睛，扶好性器根部自己试探着打开喉咙往深探入。这种事由小花自己主导比较好，高访很担心自己来会弄伤他，耐着性子等小花慢慢地把阴茎全吞进去。不多时小花便发出了被完全塞满的声音，高访感受着龟头被柔嫩窄小的喉咙反复挤压，舒服的深叹出一口气。被高访这幅动情的样子鼓励了，小花又撑着主动给他做了几次深喉，手上不轻不重的按揉着对方饱满的阴囊，那阴囊也湿漉漉的，不知是被高访的前列腺液还是被小花的口水打湿。  
“嗯…花花…”高访在小花加快节奏的吞吐攻势下很快就溃不成军，捏了捏小花的耳垂想提醒他自己要射了，小花却伸手拉住了高访的手，和他十指相扣紧紧握着。高访本来就在射精的边缘，又突然被这样亲昵的动作打动，就这样在爱人湿热的嘴里射了出来。小花立刻闭紧嘴巴又深又用力的吸了一下口中正喷精的阴茎，过于刺激的尖锐快感令高访猛地浑身抖了一下。  
靠在床头闭眼缓了一下脊椎酥麻的高潮快感，高访再睁开眼看到小花一边用手代替嘴的工作抚着刚射过渐软的性器，一边闭紧了嘴巴眼睛亮晶晶的看他。  
小花看高访睁开眼看自己，立刻抿着嘴笑了，又小心的张开嘴让他看自己嘴里含着的精液，发现高访眼神彻底柔软之后喉结一动就把精液都吞了下去。高访没料到他会吞了自己的精液，反而吓了一跳，想拦自然也来不及，柔情蜜意立时像是要溢出来一样挠的他心里痒痒，伸手一用力就把小花拉上来，紧紧的抱着，厚重的亲吻他，分享他口中混合精液和小花香气的味道。  
这个时候高访才有余裕发觉屋里已经都是小花身上令人心醉神迷的香味，光是一个口交就让小花出了一身的汗，香味随着小花的汗液挥发出来，弄得高访突然觉得胃里很空。  
“好饿。”高访搂着小花翻个身把爱人压在床上，低头吮咬上小花颈间细腻的皮肉，引得小花轻哼了一声。  
“饿什么？不是刚喂饱了？”小花心想这是说真的饥饿还是在说奇怪的荤话。  
高访嘴上轻咬着小花的肩颈，一只手顺着小花身子摸下去，从锁骨到柔软而富有弹性的胸肌，手指几次蹭过敏感的乳头，手上不断抓揉着饱满的乳肉，恍惚间像是在揉一大块香气扑鼻的面团，不由得手上多用了些力。  
“啊！”小花一下子吃痛，抓住了高访的手不再让他戏弄。高访带些歉意亲了亲他的嘴，小花才把手松开，拉着情人的手快速略过自己的腹肌，往下探去。  
高访本想再逗逗他，在爱人怕痒的小腹腰侧多停留一会儿，往下一探才发现小花的性器早就完全挺立着，紧贴着下腹，等待抚慰多时了。这小朋友实在太乖太招人疼，高访叹了口气，复而细密的吻过他的下颌线，“喂不饱，你太好吃了。”  
手里的阴茎刚一被握住就激动的抖了抖，拇指揉了揉被前列腺液浸着的龟头，立刻就逼出了小花一连串的喘息来。  
“哈…啊…哥哥…”小花眼看着高访用拇指按了按湿润的铃口，再轻轻一抬竟把溢出的液体短短的拉伸出一段细丝，小花一瞬间脸就红透了。高访一看就乐了，刚才深喉不害羞，吞了精也大大方方，怎么一到自己身上就脸皮这么薄？但却也不忍心再逗他，手上用些力握紧，一次次从下往上重重的捋过，像是要直接把精液从手上这根阴茎中挤榨出来一般。  
“哥哥…啊…阿访…再快些…快一点…”小花经受不住高访这么用力的抚弄，想让他轻点又不舍得，只能脑门儿抵着高访的大臂，嘴里哼哼哈哈着胡乱喊他的名字，求他再快些，盼望能早点射出来。高访手里粗长的性器已经变得又湿又红，顶端铃口还在一股一股吐着前列腺液，弄的高访满手都是，下面的阴囊也因为濒临射精而不断上下抽搐着，小花的阴囊在充血的时候看起来又圆又软，高访竟忍不住戳弄了一下，激得小花的呻吟从原本的小声哼哼变了调。一听到这个动静，高访立刻就撑起身子用空余的手掌揉上了阴囊，顺便往下探了探手指连同柔嫩的会阴一起按摩，小花全身挣动了一下却避不开，放肆的呻吟中瞬间就带了哭腔。  
小花射出来的时候，高访感觉自己大臂上湿了一片，不知道是小花的汗水还是泪水。也顾不上擦手，搂着小朋友平躺下，让他趴靠在自己身上，高访把干净的手放在小花背上顺着他的脊柱一寸一寸爱抚过去，由着小花在自己颈间不停歇的喘息。  
小花喘了一时半刻把气喘匀了，一抬头眼角都红了自己也不知道，还抱着高访带着傻笑，又郑重其事的跟他说：“情人节快乐，阿访。”  
高访低头安静专注的盯了他一会儿，心思一转突然就变了主意。“还没到说快乐的时候呢，宝贝儿。”拉着小花的手到下面摸了摸自己又半硬的性器，高访亲了亲小花的脑门儿，“咱再来一轮儿。”

再来一轮儿。


End file.
